community_sitcomfandomcom-20200222-history
Applied Anthropology and Culinary Arts
Plot In Anthropology class, Annie finishes giving her presentation for the final exams. Duncan awards not only her but also the other students a passing grade. When Annie objects saying it's not fair to the students who actually put in the effort, Duncan orders the class to throw paper balls at her until she sits down. He pours himself a glass of scotch and makes a toast to Greendale. The students follow suit and join him, drinking beer their own alcoholic beverages they brought to class. He notices Shirley isn't participating, unaware that she is pregnant. Chang reiterates that he could be the father which Shirley refuses to acknowledge as a possibility. Duncan then tries to lead them all into another round of drinking but is interrupted when the Dean walks in with a reporter for Dean Magazine. He is doing a piece on the dean and was invited to observe the final. Professor Duncan makes an excuse and abandons the class so he doesn't have toto come clean about the class being fake. Not long after, Shirley's water breaks. The dean decides to get his car to drive Shirley to the hospital. However, a riot breaks out at the food festival in the parking lot, leaving her stuck on campus. Abed is capable of delivering a baby, but Shirley refuses to let Abed see her "nethers." Instead, Abed guides Britta, who had been advocating natural birth to Shirley, through the delivery process. Throughout the episode, Chang pesters Shirley about how "Chang babies" are born, since he is hoping the baby is his. During her contractions, Chang calms her down with stories about his relatives' – the Chang babies – births. Community 2x22 Applied Anthropology and Culinary Arts.avi_001132047.jpg Community 2x22 Applied Anthropology and Culinary Arts.avi_001134550.jpg Shirley's husband, Andre arrives to help her through the final stage of delivery. Shirley gives birth to a boy, which is clearly Andre's. Grateful for Chang's help during the birth, Shirley names the baby "Ben" after him.The reporter says everything that happened will be covered in the article and that Dean Pelton is a good Dean. However it is shown that Dean Magazine shut down after only two issues. End tag Troy and Abed pull the fire alarm because they will fail their test, only to discover it is a fake. Dean Pelton shows up and agrees to cancel the day's classes if they'll keep it a secret. Recurring themes Continuity *'That just happened:' Abed reveals to the group that he delivered a baby earlier in the year, explaining that Troy was "off in the background somewhere". This happened in the background of scenes in The Psychology of Letting Go. *'Anticlimax:' Shirley gives birth, and the father of the baby is revealed to be Andre. *'A nice gesture:' Troy and Abed sell their signature handshake to Pierce, temporarily ruining it for themselves. They rediscover its joy after Ben is born and perform an extended version of it in celebration. *'Returning students:' Fat Neil, Vicki, Star-Burns *'Googly eyes:' the chemistry between Fat Neil and Vicki is obvious enough that even Pierce notices it. *'Discontinuity: '''When '''Troy '''and '''Abed '''attempt to do their handshake after selling it to '''Pierce', Troy's money switches hands between camera cuts. *'Magic 8-Ball:' Professer Duncan nevers returns. This might foreshadow his return to the show in Season Five. Running gags *'Rhyme Time': "No probl-O, Rob Lowe" - Britta Pop Culture References: *'Shout Out': Troy and Abed mention "Indecent Proposal" when Pierce offers them $1,000 to buy the rights to thier handshake. *Dean Pelton mentions Children of the Corn as he says he is like a father figure to the students. Quotes Category:Season 2 Episodes Category:Community Episodes